Mobile networks that facilitate transfer of information at broadband rates continue to be developed and deployed. Such networks may be colloquially referred to herein as broadband wireless access (BWA) networks and may include networks operating in conformance with one or more protocols specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and its derivatives, the WiMAX Forum, or the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standards (e.g., IEEE 802.16-2009 Amendment), although the embodiments discussed herein are not so limited. IEEE 802.16 compatible BWA networks are generally referred to as WiMAX networks, an acronym that stands for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, which is a certification mark for products that pass conformity and interoperability tests for the IEEE 802.16 standards.
A variety of different device types may be used in broadband wireless technologies. Such devices may include, for example, personal computers, handheld devices, and other consumer electronics such as music players, digital cameras, etc., that are configured to communicate over the BWA networks. A mobile station using a BWA network, such as WiMAX, may experience a loss of radio link communication with the BWA network for any of a variety of reasons including, for example, loss of coverage of a radio signal. Generally, the mobile station must perform full network entry including at least full authentication and capability negotiation to re-enter the wireless communication network.